fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Scavenge
Five Nights at Freddy's: Scavenge is the 7th Five Nights at Freddy's game in the main series. Although it is considered a "spin-off" as it isn't expanding on the story, instead meant to fill in a large gap in the story. The game is basically a "reunion" of many major characters in the series, and the gameplay is a mish-mash of mechanics from all the before games. It was released for 4.99 on the Steam store. The game will release early 2019 on Steam. Story In the time right before FNaF3, Fazbear's Fright is doing a scavenge of the only remaining Freddy's location that hasn't been either demolished or rebranded. Freddy Fazbear's is in disrepair, but it's a goldmine for old animatronic parts. They even found parts of other locations' animatronics, such as a box of the rebranded "toy" animatronics' remains hidden away in the backstage! But of course, their dream cannot be accomplished without the hard part. That's where you, the night guard, come in. Your job is to view the establishment over brand spankin' new cameras, and monitor the establishment to make sure that no pesky teenagers or thieves come in, as the shut down restaurant is both a popular hangout spot and filled with expensive parts. You're armed with devices like the audio buttons to scare away trespassers. However, as it turns out, you won't need to guard the place from them- you'll need to protect yourself from the animatronics that remain in the establishment. Some of these horrid things that awake in the night seem to be after a certain something remaining in the location, while others are confused of their surroundings. One thing is common about them, though- they all want to kill you. On Night 3, the Safe Room walls go down- and while Fazbear's Fright's higher ups haven't searched the place yet, something terrible has emerged from it. Later in the game, it is revealed that Michael Afton is the protagonist of this game. He also is revealed to be the protagonist of 4, due to Nightmare's presence, and 3, revealed in the Night 6 phone call. It is implied Michael is in the restaurant once again to chase down Springtrap and locate his sister (who's in Ennard) as well as free some spirits that died to his father's hands. He succeeds in all 3 of these things in the ending sequence. Gameplay Gameplay returns to the basic formula of FNaF titles, returning the basic camera system from previous games. You are set in the same location as in FNaF1, although it is run down and broken with signs of wear and plant growth. You have been assigned the guard duty to make sure that no "teenage hooligans" come into the place, as it is a popular hang out spot, and guard the materials from being stolen, as a scavenge is currently going on in the Pizzeria to gather materials for Fazbear's Fright. The game is quite dynamic over the course of the week, as at least 1 new foe is added each night. You have access to many different mechanics to keep yourself safe- even though their AIs might not be as tough as before, this is only a counter balance, because each animatronic has a specific mechanic to be blocked. You are unable to move from your Office like in other FNaF titles, and this time around you don't have doors or lights- instead, you use a flashlight guided by your mouse to observe your room. Your goal is to survive until 6AM, which is approximately 7 minutes real-life time. Power does not return, so you can use the monitor freely- however, you might find that animatronics that sneak into your room can pull it down and jumpscare you if you aren't constantly checking your surroundings. Animatronics There are 7 planned "main" animatronics in the game, each having their own mechanics to fend off. Map The map from FNaF1 returns, although it is slightly changed. The Safe Room and a new vent, as well as a new "entrance" room and a camera looking outside have been added. The "Outside" camera allows you to see a truck in the parking lot, with the sign "Fazbear's Fright Co." on the side- a truck that contains your phone instructor, and the one that leaves on Night 5 due to a thing spotted outside the restaurant. The "Celebrate!" poster has been moved slightly to reveal the new vent, which leads from the Dining Room to your Office. Aesthetically, many parts of the floor have begun to crack, and many posters and papers have shriveled up a bit. This version of the map depicts the names of the rooms, as well as the starting point for each major character. You can also see the positioning of the cameras on this map. Quotes Phone Calls These Phone Calls play at the beginning of every night. You can mute them, but they provide a guide to newcomers, as well as bits of lore. Character Voices Sometimes, during the night, animatronics will speak randomly. Some of these have specific requirements that need to be met before they play. Night 6 Ending Cutscene On completion of Night 6, a 3D animated cutscene is shown, showing what happens to each of the characters after the events of the game. This will only play once every secret minigame is unlocked, and is the canon ending to Five Nights at Freddy's 7. It leads into FNaF3 and FFPS' events. The camera is forcibly pulled open onto the Bathroom camera. Springtrap is standing in it. Springtrap: The spirits got their revenge. They saw me perish, they tricked me into the suit and I thought I was safe. But of course, I disregarded the terribly made, leaky ceiling, letting rain into the building like a faucet. And of course, I was so foolish to think that they'd leave me alone when I was in there. I was quite a cocky man. I laughed at them, and they acted like they couldn't get in. It was quite a while since I had operated one of those machines. But of course, my own safe spot collapsed on me as I had forgotten the most important part about wearing the springlocks- you know, the whole "death trap" part. You do remember this, Michael- after all, you saw me create them. Ennard is shown, standing outside. It then appears to retreat into the darkness. Springtrap: Now that we must part ways, I must bid you farewell for now. Although I'm sure, we will cross paths again, my dearest son. Ennard is shown again. It is behind the Pizzeria this time, and appears to be twitching. It then rips out a bunch of wires from its head. Springtrap: For some of the monsters trapped in this building, they will see the light soon. That's thanks to you, Michael- although, I would've preferred that you'd kept those little brats in purgatory for a while longer. Those plastic shells aren't anywhere close to withering away, you know. Scavenged Foxy and Chica are standing side by side- then, their eyes turn glowing white, and then go back to pitch black. Afterward, they seem to slump forward more. Springtrap: But for others, I believe it is not their time to pass on yet. Or ever, preferably. The Puppet is seen outside of the Pizzeria, near the trash bins, limp. A single eye appears in the background. Springtrap: For me? Well, of course, I'm sticking here. They need their "real one", don't they? Perhaps you will join me there, Michael? Scene cuts to Springtrap standing in the Safe Room. Springtrap: If you will continue persisting, then I will see you soon. If you choose to give up, then you will never see my face again. They will remain unfreed, and you... will remain unfulfilled. The choice is yours, Michael. Springtrap is now limp, sitting against the wall, eyes expressionless. Springtrap: Just remember- Springtrap's eyes turn towards the camera. Springtrap: I am still here. Playtest After every shift (except for Night 5's), you get to playtest an arcade machine that's been salvaged. These arcade machines look innocent on the outside, but contain deep lore once a secret's been uncovered. The base minigames are mostly humorous. You get to play them as much as you want before moving on, and they are available in the Extras menu afterwards. Minigame 1- Chica's Pizza Delivery This game has you control Chica as you walk quickly down the road. A reference to Paperboy, you must toss Pizzas at houses who ordered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Meanwhile, you must throw Rotten Pizzas at houses who ordered stinky Pizza House pizza. Yuck! You also have to dodge cars while doing so. If you get hit, it's game over. As you progress, the Rainbow in the sky will begin shooting lasers at you, which you must dodge. Later on in the level, you will come across an alternate path. Take this, to unlock the first secret minigame. The first secret "cutscene" minigame opens with what appears to be Chica pre-FNaF2, standing on the stage of an unknown location with Freddy and Bonnie. Police sirens and crime scene tape can be seen in the background. The side of Chica's face is shown zoomed in. The Puppet appears in front of Chica, staring into her eyes angrily. Suddenly, Chica's eyes light up spontaneously afterwards. The minigame then ends afterwards. Minigame 2- Foxy's Hallway Triathalon A racer minigame, you play as a pixel Foxy and face off against 3 recolored CPU Foxys. You run down a hallway and attempt to get first place at the end of it. You can move left and right to run through boost pads, avoid obstacles such as Bonnie, slipping on puddles or banana peels, or even get behind cover to avoid flashlight flashes. If you get to the end of the hallway first, you win. Once every playthrough, a Bonnie obstacle will be replaced with a Springtrap-esque yellow bunny. Run into him to activate the secret minigame. In this minigame, Mangle is seen interacting with children during the day time. It is malfunctioning, clearly, but still is not attacking. A dayshift worker arrives in Kids' Cove, which catches Mangle's attention. The dayshift worker does his job and makes sure Mangle doesn't go haywire. Suddenly, Mangle starts to lose her focus on "preforming" (well, as best as she can), and stares into the dayshift worker's eyes. The worker interacts with the children, not noticing Mangle inching up the ceiling. One of the children points, their text box reading "Hey, look up there!". The dayshift guard turns around. Screen goes dark. The jumpscare noise from FNaF2 plays. Children scream. The scene then reappears, zooming out from the night guard's tag which reads "Jeremy Fitzgerald". It zooms out to reveal he is out cold, lying on the floor, and has a very bad head injury, with the front of his head and parts of his brain missing in a bite mark. Sirens are heard in the background. Minigame 3- Bonnie's Rockin' Party A simplified Guitar Hero, Bonnie's Rockin' Party is a rhythm game where you press buttons to the beat of 3 different songs from previous games- an easy one named "Action Adventure" (an 8-bit version of the FNaF World battle theme.), a moderate one named "Turtle Crusher" ("Turtle Crusher" from FNaF:SL) and a hard one named "Smashing Windshields" ("Smashing Windshields" from FFPS). A dancing Bonnie will be in the corner as you play. He will hold a sign that will say stuff like "You're doing great!", "Rocking!", "Sick beats, dude!", and "Radical!" (this was a pizzeria during the 80s)- but rarely (though at least once a night), his sign will read "Type "ROCKEATPARTYPLAY"". If you follow his instructions and type "ROCKEATPARTYPLAY" into your keyboard, the third secret will unlock. The third pixel cutscene opens with a recreation of "SAVE THEM". Withered Freddy trudges behind the Puppet, as they pass through one of FNaF2's long hallways, with the same posters, as well as blood stains quite commonly. Many children are spotted, lying lifeless on the floor. These children are the children who the Bite Victim met in FNaF4. After a while, they pass a Golden Freddy, who lies sitting limp. After GF is off screen, The Puppet stops in its tracks as a shadow runs towards Freddy. Then, the purple man is seen walking back down the hallway in the opposite direction as the 2 animatronics. He is just purple, like his original appearances, and has a crooked smile and white, glowing eyes. He is holding a weapon. As he walks, instead of dead children, the Toy animatronics take their place, blood seeping out of their eyes. Golden Freddy is gone, but Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appear after the Purple Man passes a certain spot. Minigame 4- Freddy's Big Adventure Freddy's Big Adventure is a platformer minigame not unlike the Circus Baby death minigame from Sister Location. During this, a pixelated Freddy must travel through a Dining Area, eating pizzas and avoiding obstacles. He must jump from table to table and deliver the cake he's holding to children for extra points. As you jump, you must avoid Soda Geysers (promoting the new, Fazbear-approved soda, Fiztime Popsoda) and angry Freddles (small Freddy Fazbears that run across the screen). When you reach the 3rd level, it's truly a platforming nightmare, as Freddy moves automatically fast. When you see one of the children you're supposed to deliver cake to that's grey and has tears streaming down his face, deliver cake to him to unlock the next secret cutscene. The cutscene opens up with a pixelated version of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 room, on the bed. 3 Freddles form on the bed. The light is shined at the bed, and the Freddles disintegrate. The Crying Child from FNaF4 is revealed to be in the room, tears streaming down his face. A creaking noise is heard to the left, and the Crying Child appears startled and dashes to the Left Door. He listens in and then closes the door once he hears breathing. He runs back to the middle of the room and dashes to the closet. He shines the light, but there's no one there. Behind him, 2 red eyes appear in the shadow of a bear. The FNaF4 jumpscare noise is heard. It then cuts to a scene with the Crying Child on the hospital bed, with a giant wound bandaged up on his head. The IV drip, and flowers from the aforementioned game are next to his bedside. The Foxy Brother (Michael Afton) and Elizabeth Afton, as well as a man in the shadows, are standing by his hospital bed. Michael places the child's Fredbear plush next to his unconcious body. A text box appears- "I will put you back together, James.". The minigame then zooms out from the hospital bed, and as an audio clip of a flatline triggers, the same shadow of Nightmare we saw in the beginning of the cutscene forms next to the bed. Minigame 5- Spring Bonnie's Murder Spree This game, while satirical and "funny", is more sinister in the "non-secret" part of the minigame. The minigame is an overhead control similar to FNaF3's end of night games. You play as a weirdly-proportioned Spring Bonnie with huge eyes and carries a kitchen knife. You then run around Fredbear's Diner, trying to kill as many children as possible for points. Some kids will try to run away or hide, but they're worth extra points. Remember kids, make sure to not let any get away so no one's a witness! Bonus points for destroying cameras. The events in this part of the minigame was deemed non-canon to the storyline. The secret begins if you run Spring Bonnie into the safe room. Your game will glitch out, as there's a bleeding Fredbear suit in there. The screen changes to a shot of the safe room. A Fredbear suit is seen slumped. 2 pairs of legs are shown in front of the screen, you can't see the top of the bodies as the shot is set low. One text box says "God, I knew that these springsuits were bad ideas. How is the press gonna react to this? We're gonna have to shut down Fredbear's, and pay some lawsuits, an-". Another text box appears, with purple text. "Relax. We'll cover it up. We'll clean out the suits, hide the bodies that were inside Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and then pretend it never happened. If they file lawsuits, we'll buy a good lawyer." The two legs leave, and time appears to pass, as the Fredbear suit is seen cleaned out. Then, a shadow on the wall, Shadow Freddy appears. It then disappears, as Fredbear slowly begins to fade into Golden Freddy. The minigame then ends. Ultimate Custom Night After the release of the game, Scott Cawthon announced he'd be adding some new characters to the non-canon Ultimate Custom Night free DLC he'd released for FFPS. This new update contains changes to challenges (and some new ones!), new animatronics from this game, and some extra easter eggs and details to spice things up. Animatronics are simplified and are less deadly, though that's only because there's balancing needed due to the large amount of animatronics. The new animatronics added are: *Stuffed Freddy: Acts like he does in FNaF7. Will appear in the left and right hall cams, and then walk into your room. While you cannot move, he WILL move very fast- 3x faster than he did in this game, to balance it out against the multiple other animatronics. *Scavenged Chica: If you hear pots and pans banging, close the right door. *Scavenged Foxy: Will appear alongside another Foxy in the Pirate's Cove cam. He acts like the other Foxy in that cam, however he will complicate things as he can approach from either side. Sometimes, both will run at the same time, resulting in you needing to close both doors. *Maskless Ennard: The maskless Ennard featured in this game also appears. To prevent him from getting in, shine your light on him in the camera he appears in after he makes a sound cue. He will then disappear until he decides to attack again. Alongside this new update, a seperate release of UCN was released on the Steam Workshop. It is free, however FNaF7 is required to access these 3 new characters and the extra challenges that are included. You can also directly launch it through FNaF7. Extras The Extras Menu is unlocked after finishing Night 5. This allows you to view 360 models of every animatronic (including Golden Freddy and Nightmare) as well as extra poses and renders. It also allows you to- *View each Jumpscare in the game. *View the map and every animatronics' route, as well as a "birds-eye view" detailed version of the map. *Play every extra minigame once the True Ending is completed. *See developer commentary. *See the "Making Stuffed Freddy", "Making Chica" and "Making Foxy" to see the process of the characters being modeled. *Listen & See a transcript of each Phone Call. *Go back and play each night. 20/20/20/20/20/20 Like in FNaF4, while there is no actual "Custom Night" included in the game, you CAN play a "Night 7" with every character's AI turned up as high as possible. This night is almost impossible and requires precise movements and perfect routines to complete. Completing this unlocks a bunch of exclusive goodies, like a third star on the title screen. Completion will also award you with a bunch of cosmetic additions to your office, like plushies of the original 5 characters, plus Springtrap, Ennard and the Puppet (designed after their Funko plushies). It also places a Golden Cupcake on your desk, as well as "Exotic Butters" from FNaFSL on top of one of your office's TVs. Gallery stuffedfreddyhead.png|A W.I.P image of Stuffed Freddy. Stuffedfreddycomplete.png|A complete image of Stuffed Freddy, minus the legs. StuffedFreddyFnaf7.png|Stuffed Freddy's Icon. Puppetfnaf7.png|Puppet's appearance in this game, an edited version of Puppet's appearance in FNaF 6's upcoming Ultimate Custom Night. fnaf7roughsketch1.jpeg|A rough draft for the first teaser of the game, depicting Stuffed Freddy along with the hands of 5 other animatronics. ChicaFnaf7.png|An edited version of Chica, meant to portray her appearance in this game. FoxyFnaf7.png|An edited version of Foxy, meant to portray his appearance in this game. Fnaf7map.png|The map (without information) Fnaf7mapwithcharacters.png|The map (with information) fnaf7titlescreen.png|FNaF7's title screen. In the final game, the static is animated, and the 4 animatronics twitch. burninrage.png|A teaser for the game. theprisonerfnafs.png|Another teaser for the game, showing the Puppet bound in strings. itlurksoutside.png|One of the final teasers released for the game on scottgames.com. Trivia *There is a character from each game of the series, excluding Pizzeria Simulator (barring a cameo), in this game. Stuffed Freddy is considered the "new character", Golden Freddy (and possibly Scavenged Chica and Foxy depending on how you look at it) return from FNaF1, Puppet comes from FNaF2, Springtrap hails from FNaF3, Nightmare appears from FNaF4, and Ennard comes from Sister Location. This was done intentionally. *The idea of lights keeping Foxy away is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Chica was also given a similar mechanic, as the creator didn't want to overcomplicate things by introducing 2 new characters with seperate mechanics on the same night. *The voice of Phone Dude is yet unknown. This is mostly because Scott posted during FNaF3's time that Phone Dude was voiced by "some random guy he found on the street". It is unknown if he was being serious, but EnderLegends decided to keep it ambiguous. Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's (series)